The Immortals
by Kylandor
Summary: Dante's got a new job, one that will actually leave him out of debt. But will everything go as planned? Rated Teen For Violence, Gore, and some foul Language. The listed characters are NOT a pairing.
1. Chapter 1  Job Offer

"Freedom is not free."

* * *

><p>A ceiling fan slowly rotated slowly in a futile attempt to cool down the shop during a hot summer day. Sitting in a chair behind a desk was a man with silver hair despite likely being in his 20's. He sighed and proceeded to get up and walk to a door near his desk as the phone on his desk rang. The man walked back to the chair and let gravity seat him while kicking the phone, causing it to fly into his right hand. Immediately putting the phone to his ear, the man said "Devil May Cry.", The man on the other end of the phone then responed "Devils Never Cry". The man sighed and said "Oh good, you know the password, What do ya have for me?" The other end responded "A Job, trust me it will pay well but I can't discuss the details over the phone, but I can bother you to prepare and not go off somewhere as this job will pay handsomly, I take it I'm speaking to Dante?" Dante let out another sigh and said "Yes you are, get to the point before I hang up" The man on the other end then said "I need a few demons killed and I'm going to pay you 30,000 dollars for the job, and cover all of your debts, and believe me, I have the financial resources to do so, be ready when I get there tommorow." Before Dante could respond the other end hanged up, Dante threw the phone back onto it's hook and sighed, then grinned, saying to himself "All my debts eh, my debt with Lady is pretty steep, mabye he'll take it on for me if he can't pay it in full, heh."<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

* * *

><p>Dante was lazing on the couch closest to his Desk with a magazine covering his face, appearing asleep when the door was opened by a young Japanese man in a white trench coat, having brown hair and brown eyes. The man stared at Dante before sighing, then saying "Looks like the rumors are true, you don't give much of a care for just about anything do you?" Dante pulled the magazine off his head and sat up, sighing before saying "So what is this job that you could'nt discuss over the phone." The man responds "I need you to hunt down specific demons in France and England. More specifically, I believe some individuals call them Chiropterans." Dante then responds "Never heard of em." The man then bluntly says "That's because they are a classified research project, Man-Made Demons so to speak." This caught Dante's attention and he suddenly appeared to be interested, putting his hand over his chin and saying "Man made Demons? That's a first." The man then said while approaching Dante "They seem to be focused on a certain individual as well." The man sat down on the opposite couch and placed two pictures on the table by throwing them towards Dante, then saying "Those pictures are of twins, the girl with the long hair seems to be ignored by the Chiropterans, despite being the short haired girl's twin." Dante sighs then says "Why would these things be interested in two teenage girls."<p>

The man then scratched his hair, saying "Because they are chiropterans as well." Dante then looked at the man and said with interest "Let me guess, they're these ancient demons hell-bent on opening a portal to the demon realm and blah blah blah, take over the world." The man chuckled a bit then said "No, The short haired girl wants to kill all chiropterans and the long haired girl wants to populate the world with them."

Dante sighed and said "Okay, so one's an emo and the other is a naughty girl." The man chuckled and said "Perhaps, perhaps not, it depends on your point of view, anyway the Job is to kill any chiropterans you encounter except those two girls." Dante then said with interest "What is so important about these girls?" The man then shook his head and responded "No idea, I wasn't told the details about them, but I was told their names. Saya is the short haired girl, and Diva is the long haired girl, and both were born in the mid 1800's" Dante sighed then said "Yup, only one thing stays the same with all the demons, and that's they never are what they seem to be." A short time passed before Dante broke the silence, saying "So not only am I getting 30 grand, but you're also going to cover all my debts, do you know how many debts I have, and how deep they are at that?" The man flatly responded "Yes, including your six billion dollar debt with a woman named Lady, We are prepared to cover that in full as well." Dante's jaw seemed to drop, the fact that they could pay him thirty grand, cover his debts including the six billion debt with Lady and just to chase two teenagers around Europe whilst doing what he does best, this all sounded too good to be true, and Dante knows that when it sounds like that, it is like that.

Dante then closed his mouth and said "Anything else?" The man then said "We'll cover your expenses during the trip, and no deductions to your pay based on travel time, hygine, food, water and property destruction will be tallied against you, we'll cover all expenses, and damages."

Dante let himself lay back with his arms crossed a bit, this job sounded like a honey trap, but hey, an all-expense paid trip to France, plus he gets to break stuff without being billed for it whilst killing some freaks of supernature, It's not something he could just pass up.

Dante regained his posture and said "Anything in advance?" The man then responded "Order a pizza or something, I'll cover it.". Dante grinned and said "I hope you got the cash on you now cause I'm ordering an extra large." The man shrugged and said "Sure.".

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Odd Job

Mission 01 : Odd Job

"Grasp onto peace as long as you can. Peace does not last forever."

Notice: Any improper Grammar is either a slight mistake of which I will listen to corrections in the reviews or the speaking character's accent.

Disclaimer:All respective characters are owned by the people who made them and the companies who own the various series' in this fanfiction. Only Original Characters are my work and are thus my express property. Examples being Ray Zenji and Laura Kylani, two OC's who will appear in this story, also take note this is not a spoiler as they are merely names, their roles and the stories behind them are not revealed. If any more information needs to be explained in an understandable manner please send a message to my fanfiction profile and I will do my best to respond to it as to clear up any misunderstanding. Also take note that this is a fiction regarding several M rated Games, but this story is not rated M as to the fact that I limit the content described in it. Except Combat scenes, which will be awesome. Sincerely, Kylandor.

* * *

><p>Location : Paris, France. 2 days later [Total Mission Time : 1 Day]<p>

* * *

><p>Dante arrived at the airport in France, as he walked out of the plane he got his guitar case and used the credit card the person who hired him, who merely called himself John Smith, which added to Dante's already high suspicions. After leaving the airport Dante noticed someone who was waving at him, Dante walked over to the man and asked "Hey, what do you want?" the man responded saying "I'm a member of the organization who contracted you for the shows you'll be playing in Paris." Dante then said "Ah, so you'll be my driver to my gigs? The man nodded and pointed to a limousine nearby and said "That will be our vehicle, we have various beverages attributed to your stay, you are not required to pay for any of them, and also we have a few strawberry sundaes in a cold storage, it's like a vending machine. Also if you need a pizza there are several resteraunts across the route to your hotel which you will be staying, which I happily inform you that it is a five star hotel and your bills, and any damages, will be covered by our organization." Dante grinned and said "Alright then, let's get going."<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Dante and the man walked into a very exquisite suite and put his guitar case on the floor leaning against the bed, a stretch later he sat on the bed and the man placed a map of Paris which had Some areas, mostly alleys and some buildings. The man then said "These are places of high activity, you're likely to find them there than any other place. We have agents moving around to watch the two girls so don't worry about them, also the chiropterans have incredible regenerative abilities, there are three surefire ways to deal with them. That is to decapitate, completely obliterate or use Saya's blood and mix it with theirs, likely with a blade or coated bullet. The best way for you is to use the decapitation method as the other two may be difficult."<p>

Dante sighed and said "Then I better get myself some rest, and a few sundaes."

* * *

><p>Next Day, Total Mission Time: 2 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked about Paris, and stopped near an Italian Resteraunt. He went in and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, no olives. After half an hour he walks out and notices it's getting dark, he decided to stay out a bit longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Midnight, near the Louvre<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked across the moonlit street as suddenly he heard a few growling sounds across the dark alleyway, Dante looked ahead and grinned. Not long after the growl two large bat like demons rushed at Dante, he dashed back twice and drew Ebony and Ivory and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets at the creatures who were blasted back by the hundreds of bullets hitting them, Dante ceased fire and summoned Rebellion. As he held the sword forward the two demons stood back up, completely healed. Dante smirked and said "Finally something fun to do."<p>

Dante dashed towards the demons and effortlessly evaded their talons, turning around after a slight jump, he swung his sword which decapitated one of them,the other immediately turned back and slammed it's feet into Dante, sending him back a small bit, but Dante created a red symbol under his feet and used it to jump directly at the chiropteran, driving Rebellion into the creature.

The Creature released two large wings and was about to fly away, but Dante drove his foot into the creature, sending it out a small distance ahead, freeing Rebellion from the impaled wound and began to rush at the demon once more, this time he began to stab the creature constantly at a supersonic pace, by the end of a few seconds Dante finished his attack which drove his blade one million times into the creature, leaving many large wounds and holes in it, he then turned back rapidly, decapitating the demon and thus, killing it. Dante threw off the blood from his blade and placed it on his back, then he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around and simultaneously drew Ivory and pointed it at a man's face. The black haired man grinned and said "Good performance, I was correctly informed you are the best in the business of dealing with the supernatural threats." Dante holstered Ivory and replied "I take it you're a member of the organization that hired me." The man chuckled a bit then said "No, and to state the blatently obvious, which is the fact that they have no intention of paying you or covering your debts." Dante sighed and said "Figures, I knew it was too good to be true."

The Man chuckled once more then gazed at Dante, then he said "Though you have no real gain from this, I do have to inform you that this organization has the intention to destroy both those girls, Saya and Diva. They also however have an even more dire intention." Dante sighed again and said "Let me guess, destroy the world, yadda yadda yadda, enslave or eat humanity, yadda yadda yadda." The Man's face turned serious and said "Worse, they intend to rally enough forces to wage a world war, using anything they can to gain an advantage over another Organization, This is Why I'm putting together a team. A team capable of defeating massive armies and dealing with a group of unique forces which have sided with this organization." Dante replies, saying "And you need me to join this group?" The man then says "Yes, a team composed of individuals meeting one of three conditions. These conditions are as follows. Supernatural Abilities, Incredible Weapons proficiency, or biological immortality, better explained as longevity." Dante then shrugs and says "Why should I join." The man then says "Because if you don't, it'll be difficult to fight the forces they will recruit, including the demon realm, which also means they have the ability to revive and summon someone who can take even you on. Your twin brother, Virgil." Dante's face for once goes serious and he stares at the man for some time before saying"If they can do that, then there's no choice in the matter, I'm the only one who can match Vergil's strength." The man then extends his hand which Dante shakes, The man then says "My name is Ray Zenji, I intend to construct this team of Immortals, We will be the first two, we must focus on killing Diva before next month, she has been developing a biological weapon that will turn 20% of the Human Race into Chiropterans. We must recruit her twin, Saya. The Twins have different blood types due to their species trait, mix both bloods and they crystallize all biological tissue that has the blood flowing through it. Saya's blade is a special blade which has an engraved line and a back point which she uses to cut her thumb and have her blood run through the blade so she can kill chiropterans, including her sister in one strike." Dante then sighs and says "These girls have more family problems then Me." Ray then says "We need to make preparations, Diva will have an opera show in the United States where she plans to test the weapon. These chiropterans you fought are small-fry, I don't know how powerful a chiropteran queen is when transformed but by mixing their blood with other humans and draining them of nearly all their blood, Queens can create chevaliers which are like the queen, vulnerable to the opposing queen's blood. This trait does not apply to the daughters however, as queens only create more queens. To make matters worse, only the opposing side's chevalier can reproduce with the queen." Dante then responds, saying "Yeah yeah, let's just get to the point before I get bored." Dante then yawns and looks at Ray, who says "Fine, the point is we need to recruit Saya for the Immortals and kill Diva before she executes the test, Either we let Saya kill her or you decapitate her. After which we will focus on getting the other immortals for dealing with the organization who hired you." Dante then nods and asks "So where will I sleep, doubt I can pull any more favors from my friend in the hotel." Ray grins and responds "We have an underground facility directly beneath the Eifel Tower, It's been there since the second world war. We'll get you acquainted with someone I know who has the technology to assist us, I'll warn you however, he's a bit young for a man of his intellect, his name is Stewart Gilligan Griffin, though you can call him Stewie." Dante sighs and says "Alright, lets get moving."

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 True Colors

Mission 02 : True Colors

"Words are tools, to either convince or deceive."

* * *

><p>20 feet below the Eifel Tower. Total Mission Time : 2 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante and Ray walked down a flight of stairs in a dimly lit hallway. Dante looked at Ray as they walked and said "So tell me how we're supposed to be meeting a cartoon character?" Ray grinned and said "The Organization has bugs all over the city, if I gave the person's true name it would cause problems for our operations, the location of this installation is already known to them, as it is officially controlled by the French military." Dante sighed and replied "Good, for a second I thought I'd be taking orders from a baby." Ray and Dante continued down the stairs until they reached a door, Ray placed his hand on the door and it unlocked, as he opened it he said "Fingerprint scanner, no fancy lights or a pad."<p>

Dante and Ray walked into the room and as Ray closed the door behind them, a man walked into the dim light and extended his hand at Dante, who shook it and said "Dante." The man chuckled and said "You're the last person I'd expect to greet someone formally. I'm Jack." Dante and Ray walked into the room and the lights lit brighter, revealing a briefing room with two more people sitting down, one with blond hair, blue eyes and a patch with a symbol on it. The other person had orange hair, blue tinted glasses and black leather gloves. Dante, Ray and Jack sat down in chairs on the opposite side of the table, Dante then spoke, saying "isn't it kind of cocky to have the meeting just outside the front door?" The orange haired man chuckled then said "Not only are we 20 feet below a narrow stairway laced with sensors, but we hastily made this room a briefing room in expectation of your visit, normally it's an empty room with flamethrowers on the walls waiting to incinerate anything inside." Dante replied "Lovely, so exactly what are we here for?" The Blonde man replied "Before we discuss business, let's make introductions, we know who you are, and obviously you've met Ray and Jack, I am Uzumaki Naruto, the man beside me is Dexter McPhereson." Dante then sighed and said "Two of the world's biggest businessmen, The Inventor and the Shrink." Dexter then chuckled and said "Despite Naruto's official business being psychology, his true colors are being a shinobi, or more commonly known, a ninja." Naruto then said "Ninja as you know are ancient warriors who used stealth and assassination as their weapons, but were I'm from, they are modern weapons of war, and are actually far stronger than standing armies of this world's nations." Dante then asked "This world?"

Dexter replied "Naruto is from another planet, not another realm. If it was not for my technology, he would still be dealing with tedious affairs such as finding lost cats." Naruto chuckled and Ray turned his head to Dante and said "As for our mission parameters, the main objective is to evacuate Saya from France. Once this is done we escort Saya to Diva's scheduled concert and wait for her to arrive and finish that leg of the campaign.".

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Dante broke it, saying "What exactly is this campaign?". Ray looked down and said "This is the purpose of our organization, The Immortals." he paused for a second before saying "Our missions will seem completely unrelated until the final leg, which I will lead." Dante sighed and said "Get to the point." Ray looked at Dante and said "We'll save that for later, right now I need you to head to Saya's address and evacuate her immediately, the organization has begun it's meddling and has sent a tactical team to kill her, stop them and get her to this facility." Dante nodded and sat up as Dexter said "The briefing is concluded, dismissed."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Alright!

Mission 03 : Alright!

"Rush forward unto battle."

* * *

><p>French Wineyard, undisclosed location. Total Mission Time : 4 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked across the grasslands to and old building in the distance. He had been tracking Saya across France for two days, the address was a bust and so was several other locations.<p>

Dante pulled out a pair of Binoculars that he bought and looked in the distance, noticing a demon like figure chasing a girl who matched the girl in the photo labeled Saya. Dante began to dash at inhuman speeds towards the ruins, drawing Ivory and Ebony, the party was about to start.

* * *

><p>One Day ago, The Louvre. Total Mission Time : 3 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked about the city looking at the paper with the address he had been to. He thought to himself "This was a waste of time, nobody was in that room, it was empty actually, I must have missed the kid." Dante looked at a subway entrance for a small period of time, and decided to walk down it. As Dante walked down the stairs he noticed the lack of people around. Dante dashed forward as a chiropteran slammed it's claws into the wall, by the next split second Rebellion had decapitated the beast.<p>

Dante turned around and grinned at the sight of nearly 5 Chiropterans growling and extending their claws. Dante snapped his fingers and rebellion reshaped into a three-part nunchucks, seemingly shaped like it was made of ice. Three Chiropterans rushed at Dante who dashed out of the way and began lashing at them with Ceberus, causing the chiropterans to chill and slow in their movements as ice formed around their wounds, Drawing Ebony and resting Cerberus on his back, he fired a barrage of bullets at the chiropterans, shattering their body parts in many different ways, all of which left them dead. The other two rushed at Dante who easily dodged them once more, Cerberus reshaped into two blades, one blue one red. Dante began slashing with the blades, wind followed the blue, fire the red. As Dante slashed into the demons, he noticed a figure across the station. Dante finished his attack leaving the demons nothing but small pieces of meat.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from the figure and seemingly hit Dante, only for Dante to turn into some shadow and to the astonishment of the gunman, Dante slammed into him with a drop kick. Dante jumped back as the gunman explode, one of the arms landing by him, the innards being mechanics and electrical wires. Dante rapidly turned around and barraged three more robots with Ivory and Ebony, then jumped up to avoid shotgun blasts from behind. Using a red platform, Dante jumped midair behind the other robots and blasted them with a hailstorm of bullets from Ivory and Ebony.

Dante landed with a grin as several more approached with blades. Dante readied his guns but before he could fire, the robots were barraged by a blast of blue energy bolts. Walking across the wreckage was the orange haired man from the briefing room. Dexter sighed and turned around behind him, firing more energy blasts from silver gauntlets at a large robotic spider and thus, causing it to explode.

Dante twirled around and barraged another spider behind him with Ivory and Ebony, easily destroying it with the hailstorm of bullets. Two more drones rushed from the rails firing shotguns at Dante who froze time for a moment and merely walked out of their path and aimed at the drones. As time passed again Dante barraged the drones with his guns and twirled around for two chiropterans rushing from the other side out of a fresh hole in the wall. After constant gunfire and swordsmanship, both an army of robots and chiropterans laid dead at Dante and Dexter's feet.

Dante sighed and said "Now that's a party.". Dexter walked over to one of the robots and said "Definitely his technology." Dante turned to Dexter and asked "You know who built them?" Dexter turned to Dante and sighed, then replied "Mandark, an acquaintance of mine, rather more like a rival. He like me, also has incredible expertise in the realm of science and builds combat machines solely for his use. This means the organization has began to act more aggressively than we expected. This means the other organization is pressing them to act irrationally." Dante then sighed and asked "Other organization?" Dexter nodded and said "Ray probably will beat the crap out of me for telling you this but..." Dexter paused then resumed, saying "Two Organizations exist for strange reasons, they are called Pro-Haruhi and Pro-Sasaki by our operations. Pro-Haruhi surrounds a teenager named Suzumiya Haruhi, they seek to keep her una-" Dante interrupts Dexter and says "Hey hey, that's an anime character! Don't try to mess with me." Dexter sighs and says "Believe it or not, she is real. The anime about her is what's fake, or rather true at the same time. The light novels are made by the time travelers in said anime, and the anime itself is developed by the organization, at a week's delay." Dante's face showed the expression of annoyance as he said "So, assuming you're telling the truth, Suzumiya is somehow the center or even source of all this trouble?" Dexter shook his head and said "No, she is totally unaware of our existence or even the possibility of demons. Both organizations maintain an information blackout on Nishinomiya, Japan for the purpose of keeping her in the dark. If they didn't then Suzumiya's whims would run amok and cause the end of the world we know and love."

Dante sighed and said "This sounds too messed up to be true." Dexter sighed as well and said "This coming from a half-demon." Dante looked at Dexter and said "Demons are one thing, bi-polar goddesses are another." Silence filled the next five seconds until Dexter pulled out a map and said "We have new information, there is a wineyard and an abandoned Chateau marked on this map, Saya will be there around tomorrow afternoon, be there as well." Dante took the map and asked "I'm probably saying the obvious but, there is something off about Ray, he said we'd be the first two immortals but there are others around, what gives?" Dexter sighs and says "I have no idea, despite what it seems, he is only a recent acquaintance to me as well. He's got something on his mind but neither me nor other members of our group know much, except probably that naturally blonde Japanese man, Naruto." Dante shrugs and says "Well, I may end up getting played a second time but I got nothing else to do right now, might as well have some fun. But seriously, is the possibility that Virgil could be summoned true?" Dexter frowns and said "It's already happened, as we speak he is likely somewhere in Nishinomiya, either using or being used by Pro-Sasaki. It is likely that they intend to have him transfer Haruhi's power into Sasaki."

Dante sighs and says "More likely to himself." Dexter replies, saying "That's not possible according to Ray, who said that the fact that Virgil is a demon or even a half-demon means he cannot acquire this power at all, but rather he himself would be the conduit." Dante's face turned serious and he then said "How does he know this." Dexter shrugs and says "Dunno, but I do know that he doesn't register as anything known in my data-bases, genetically I mean. He's no demon because I have them registered. Worst case scenario, he's the same being that Haruhi and Sasaki are." Dante says nothing and just turns around and walks out the subway as Dexter begins removing the evidence of battle by seemingly disintegrating it.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Early Grave

Mission 05 : Early Grave

"Death knocks long before you expect him to."

* * *

><p>French Wineyard, undisclosed location. Total Mission Time : 4 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked across the grasslands to and old building in the distance. He had been tracking Saya across France for two days, the address was a bust and so was several other locations.<p>

Dante pulled out a pair of Binoculars that he bought and looked in the distance, noticing a demon like figure chasing a girl who matched the girl in the photo labeled Saya. Dante began to dash at inhuman speeds towards the ruins, drawing Ivory and Ebony, the party was about to start.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the girl who looked like the one in the photo labeled Diva was about to attack a young boy. The boy said in slight confusion "Saya?". Before the girl attacked however, Rebellion slammed through the wall, impaling Diva and sending her out the other side towards the ground. Impacting like a large arrow across the grasslands, Diva rose up and noticed the sword was gone, and both her chevaliers she had acompany her to the chateu suddenly appeared in front of her as Dante dropped them whilst having Rebellion on his back. Diva litterally slid back and backfliped facing Dante, who smiled and said "Guess you won't make the show.". Diva's eyes glowed blue and seemingly two large boned wings ripped out of her back as Dante drew Ivory and Ebony and waited for Diva to get serious. Diva rushed in her present state at Dante, who rapidily slammed her back with a powerful roundhouse kick. Diva used her hands to vault backwards and resume a fighting stance towards Dante, who began to notice gunfire from behind him. Dante ignored the gunfire as well as Diva, who began to turn further into a demonic form, then all her humanity was shed and several talons rose out of her back, her face more like a wolf's than a human's, her leg joints were inverted and bones covered nearly the entire exterior of her body, as if she was in a natural armored suit.<p>

Dante drew Rebellion and said "Come on wimp!". Diva roared to the horror of Saya who approached the battlefield with her blade, she shivered at the sight of Diva's new demonic form. Dante drove Rebellion at Diva who flew up before she could be hit, Dante spun around drawing Ivory and Ebony once more and blasted a barrage of bullets at Diva, all of them bounched off or shattered against her natural armor. Dante drove rebellion into the ground and shouted at Saya "This party got no room for kiddies!". Diva slashed the air with her arms and claws, causing blasts of air to slam into the ground like cannonfire.

Suddenly Diva was slammed into the ground by Dante who's arms and feet were covered in some kind of gauntlets, black with glowing white lines. Diva roared into the ground, causing it to pulverize, which she took to her advantage and flew under and over Dante who used an air hike to jump back onto solid ground whilst saying "This is getting fun!". A large silver spiked gauntlet formed around Dante's right arm and a purple energy ball formed at it's front. After dodging several attacks from Diva the gauntlet flashed and discharged twenty blasts of purple energy which slammed into Diva from multipule directions.

Diva was falling down towards the ground when she spun around and flew at Dante like a bullet. Dante snapped his finger and to Diva and Saya's point of view, was directly behind Diva, driving Rebellion into her. Rebellion cut through her feet with no resistance despite the hard boned armor, but before it could go further, Diva changed direction, driving head first into the ground. Dante landed and jumped up, then air hiked further up as Diva ripped out of the ground towards him. Dante knew he couldn't evade this attack so he shifted Rebellion into Cerberus and twirled it in a buzz-saw like motion at Diva.

Before Diva was halfway to Dante, a massive lighting blast slammed into her with enough force to send her flying across the Chateu into the grasslands on the opposite side. Dante landed effortlessly and noticed a black dash towards the other side.

* * *

><p>Opposite side of the chataeu<p>

* * *

><p>Diva recovered from the impact just before a ball of blue energy swirling across itself slammed into her chest, acompanying the attack was Naruto shouting "Rasengan!". Diva flew in a spiral across the grasslands as Naruto landed on the grass and formed another Rasengan alone.<p>

Diva recovered and noticed her bone armor was cracked and twisted around, but a second layer prevented the impact from finishing the job. Naruto had his free hand form a tiger seal and a second Naruto appeared to his right and seemingly scratched just above the Rasengan which began to spin faster and form a shuriken like energy pattern across it's side. The bunshin exploded into a cloud of smoke and Naruto looked at Diva who began to fly towards Naruto.

Naruto shouted "Futon:Rasen-shuriken" and threw his Rasengan towards Diva who ignored it as a threat. The Rasengan slammed into Diva and exploded in a massive blast of blue energy and to the trained eye such as Dante's, billions of thin needles slammed endlessly across Diva's body. The blast was so intense that after it ended, there was no trace of Diva in the radius, she was completely vaporized by the force of the attack.

Naruto sighed and said to himself "Pathetic."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Mistrust

Mission 06 : Mistrust

"A house divided against itself cannot stand."

* * *

><p>French Wineyard, undisclosed location. Total Mission Time : 4 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante dashed to Naruto and sighed, saying "Why'd you ruin my fun, I was just about to show her my dark side." Naruto chuckles and said "I was ordered to eliminate Diva before the concert, Ray changed the plan." Dante then replied "Cut to the chase, what's the story with Ray, he's always vague and cocky. This entire ideal about the Immortals seems inconsistent." Naruto chuckles and said "I know that Dexter told you about the true goal, but rest assured we hav-" Dante interrupted Naruto and said "That's not what I meant, I meant what's your story about him, how far back do you two go."<p>

Naruto sighed and said "Ray and I are friends, been friends since I turned seventeen, he helped me defeat someone who was trying to warp the minds of everyone on my planet with a genjustu known as Tsuki no mei. At first he seemed like just a normal person giving information, but when we were ambushed by enemy shinobi, he wiped them out and sealed them within ten seconds."

Dante sighed and said "So he's a shinobi, wouldnt Dexter know the difference between an unknown and a shinobi?" Naruto replied "Yes, he would. But Ray is not just a shinobi, he says he is what is properly known as a Shinjin. According to him, Shinjin construct enclosed regions of space, or pocket universes. In these pocket universes the Shinjin who formed it is essentially God, they can alter or rewrite the laws of physics, or even construct matter out of nothing." Dante then says "So he is like Haruhi." Naruto grins and says "No. Haruhi is not a shinjin in the literal word. Shinjin is a Japanese buddhist word meaning one who has awakened. It was used to explain the powers of one of Haruhi's ancestors, who was the "Lighting God" that one samurai slashed with his blade, in simple terms. Haruhi is both a Shinjin and not a Shinjin." Dante scratches his head in confusion as Saya, Haji and David rush to the scene. David aims his Magnum, Saya has her blade ready and Haji is waiting to throw his iron coffin at either Dante or Naruto.

Dante turns around and says "Hey hey, I just saved your asses. I'm on your side." Saya replies "This was none of your business, why did you interfere!" Naruto then says "On the contrary, this is our business. Our orders are to keep you alive and to terminate your sister, so far both objectives have been completed." Saya grips her blade tighter then places it in her sheath then turns her head to David and Haji and says "We'll trust them, for now. I need to know what's going on." David and Haji nod their heads and stand down.

Naruto then says "Come on, we'll take you to see our leader, also. Dante, Ray personally want's to meet you alone after they talk."

* * *

><p>60 feet below the Eifel tower, Ray's private quarters. Total Mission Time : 6 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante entered the room as Ray put some papers in his desk's center drawer. Dante then said "You wanted to see me?" Ray nodded and said "I understand there is some misunderstanding and mistrust between us. So I'll make a bet with you." Dante replies "I'm horrible with gambling."<p>

Ray grins and says "True, but you're good at fighting." Dante nods and says "What is this bet?" Ray replies "This is the bet, You beat me in a spar and I'll tell you. But if you lose, you'll follow my orders and get paid 100,000 dollars once you are no longer of use." Dante sighs and says "Fine, where do we fight?" Ray says "10 feet up you passed an open room with four terrain types, water, dirt, rocks and grass. That's a training zone." Dante nods and says "Let's do this now."

* * *

><p>50 feet below the Eifel Tower, Primary Training Room. Total Mission Time : 6 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Ray and Dante stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, glass windows on the upper sides of the room implied that people were watching.<p>

A mechanical voice said "Begin". With that word Dante drew Rebellion from his back and sent a driver towards Ray only to go right through him as if he wasn't there. Ray turned around and grabbed Dante's trenchcoat from behind and with superhuman strength and seemingly adhesive hands and threw him across the battlefield behind him. Dante Recovered from the impact rather quickly and blocked a Katana which would have hit him had he not reacted fast enough. Ray jumped back a distance and held the blade in reverse hold and behind his back as lighting began to cackle around it.

Dante also held his blade behind him and a red aura and electrical bolts formed around it. Both slashed their blades midair, a massive dark purple energy arc flew from Ray's blade, whilst a burst of red energy slamming across the ground flew from Dante's blade. Both jumped up as their attacks canceled eachother out. Dante drew Ivory and Ebony and barraged Ray with a hailstorm of bullets which simply went behind him. Ray responded as he dropped to the ground by twirling around and rapidly drawing a M870 Combat Shotgun, firing it single-handedly and sending a burst of buckshot which were hyperconducted with incredible amounts of electricity. Dante dashed three times to his right as the charged buckshot flew across where he was.

Dante shaped Rebellion into Agni and Rudra and began slashing the air, sending blasts of wind and fire towards Ray who began deflecting by using martial arts to take control of the blasts and direct them away from him. The seemingly dance of combat continued for minutes as they changed positions many times and the result was the same, Dante sent an onslaught of elemental attacks which Ray redirected to his sides.

Dante shaped Agni and Rudra into Cerberus and slammed two of the three ends into the ground which sent hundreds of ice slags towards Ray who dashed to his left four times. Dante was tired of the tedious combat and began to rush at Ray seriously, sending literally thousands of attacks from Cerberus at a superhuman pace, to which Ray blocked them with his Katana or evaded them also at superhuman speeds, both parties becoming agitated at the battle's length.

Both of the fighters dashed back from eachother and energy began to swirl around both of them. Dante exploded with a red sphere of demonic energy and was in a demonic form, Rebellion in hand. Ray's glowed with the Rinnegan in his eyes and dark purple flames covered most of his body.

Ray slammed the ground causing an earthquake to speed at Dante who took flight and air-dashed at Ray with Rebellion. Ray flickered behind Dante and slammed his clenched fists into Dante's Back which sent him flying vertically into the ground despite him being in a Devil Trigger state. Fangs began to grow on Ray's teeth and his fingers shaped and hardened into talons. Ray then dropped his hands to the ground as if they were forelegs. Dante recovered from the impact and rushed at Ray dragging Rebellion across the ground at high speeds.

Ray spiraled around like a ball and sent both his feet flying at Dante as he slashed Rebellion forward at Ray. The clash sliced off Ray's left lower lag and sent Dante flying across the room right into the wall. As Dante recovered he notices Ray pulling out a green energy orb and he crushes it over his leg, causing it to regenerate. Ray then rushes at Dante, holding his Katana in reverse hold once more. Dante flies high up and Ray slashes the air, sending a crescent shaped burst of compressed air at Dante. Dante strongly flaps his demonic wings at the air slice, sending a blast of air which cancels out the slice and proceeds to slam Ray into the ground.

Dante turns human and twirls to his front, holding Rebellion out straight and he uses his free hand to use a reversed air hike, sending him driving to the ground as he grabs the hilt of Rebellion with his second hand.

Ray is heavily impacted by the strike and appears immobile as Dante puts Rebellion on his back while saying "Now that was a party.". Suddenly Ray explodes in a cloud of smoke and Dante turns around to see Ray clapping on the other side of the room. Ray then says "Excellent job Dante, I knew you were capable but to be able to defeat one of my Supreme Kage-Bunshin. Now that is beyond my expectations." Dante sighs and says "Technically I defeated you, cough up the truth." Ray nods and says "As Naruto said, I am a Shinjin and am able to construct regions of closed space. But Shinjin also have the ability to rewrite the existing Universe, as it technically is a pocket universe itself. The term pocket Universe refers to a bubble in a bubble, hence not a parallel universe but more like a micro-universe. I intend to build a team of immortals to break through the Integrated Data Thought Entity's Terminals and infiltrate Suzumiya's school so I can do something I need to do." Dante then asks "Aren't you a Shinjin, can't you do this yourself?"

Ray sighs and says "Yes I'm a Shinjin but I can't use this power yet. In order for Shinjin to have full access to their abilities they need to be pressed both emotionally and physically to their extremes, or basically, have their life threatened." Dante then says "So basically you need to fight to the death, yet you could easily have done that here." Ray shakes his head and says "Supreme Kage-Bunshin fight only at 40% of your true strength. This sounds cocky but I could easily defeat you if I had access to all my capabilities."

Dante nods and says "Haruhi uses her powers unknowingly, does this require the same stresses?" Ray shakes his head and says "No, this only requires emotional stress, since I haven't been at such Emotional stress levels I don't unknowingly use my power. Suzumiya was extremely traumatized once. When her parents were murdered right before her eyes." Dante's face expresses shock and he then says "Murdered? But in the anim-" Ray interrupts and says "It happened two years after she went to the baseball game, the person calls hiimself Fujiwara." Dante sighs and says "The guy in the light novels. The sneering bastard as Kyon said. Saya is safe, what's the next goal?"

Ray walks to Dante and hands him another map then says "We're to recruit another person into the Immortals, her name is Asakura Ryoko, she was last seen in Canada. Dexter has confirmed that she is a IDTE Detached Terminal and is in Canada at this time. Jack will aid you in tracking her down and he'll keep any interference away, you can deal with Ryoko yourself, she won't cooperate at first but I'm sure you can beat her up enough so that she will get our point." Dante nods and asks "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>To be continued..<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Bushido

Mission 07 : Bushido

"For some, death is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Ontario, Canada. Total Mission Time : 8 days.<p>

* * *

><p>Dante and Jack sat in a coffee shop around noon, they arrived only one day ago and had merely been waltzing about the city aimlessly. Dante sighed and said "We've been doing nothing but sightseeing since we got here, why did we come here if we're not going to do anything?"<p>

Jack took a sip of his coffee and replied "Patience isn't just a virtue Dante, it's also sometimes a necessity, even with our capabilities." Dante groaned and finished his coffee with one slug and sat up saying "I'm going for a walk." Jack sighed and took a drink of his coffee before saying "No tea shops anywhere in our mission area, wasn't this supposed to be a British colony, you'd think they'd have more tea shops."

* * *

><p>Ontario streets, around 7 pm. Total Mission Time : 8 days.<p>

* * *

><p>Dante walked with his hands in his pockets, bored out of his mind and wandering from pizza parlor to pizza parlor aimlessly. Dante then stopped and seemingly said to himself "You can come out now, I know you've been following me for an hour now."<p>

A girl with blue hair and wearing a black overcoat walked out of the alleyway in front of Dante. She smiled and said "I know you're looking for me. I've met your commander, Ray Zenji. There are things about him you could never guess." Dante replied "Try me". Still smiling, the girl said "My name is Asakura Ryoko, and I know more about Ray then even Naruto-kun." Dante smirked and said "By kun you're implying he's weaker than you. Yes I've studied not only the Japanese language but also their culture, sometimes I get one of their youma around my shop, their preachy little bastards.".

Ryoko giggles and replies "Correct, his capabilities are below mine, but just by a small amount. Back to the earlier subject I should caution you that if you continue to work for Zenji-san, you'll end up regretting it." Dante summoned Rebellion, grinned and said "I'll repeat, try me."

The sky lit up snow-white and Asakura said something, but it was too fast for Dante to comprehend, but he knew enough to dash twice to his right as ten energy spikes blasted where he was. Dante dashed again towards Asakura, driving Rebellion at her. Asakura countered by constructing a white sphere of energy around her which deflected even Rebellion's power. Dante backflipped and sent a hailstorm from Ivory and Ebon, which he rapidly drew as he jumped. The bullets also were deflected by the sphere and time seemed to stop, but Dante quickly recovered and said "That won't work on me kid, though clap clap for matching the Quicksilver ability." Ryoko smiled and waved her arm, sending thousands of energy spikes at Dante who flickered out of sight and appeared behind Asakura, swinging Rebellion at her. Asakura was cut in half by the strike, but her lower body quickly regenerated and she sent Dante flying to the left with a roundhouse kick. Dante rapidly recovered and smirked, then said "Thank's for the appetizer kid. But it's time for the main course!" Dante flickered again and slammed right from under Asakura, lunging from underground and smashing into her with Beowulf on his fist.

Ryoko flashed out with green wireframes and reappeared behind Dante and forming a Swiss Army Knife in her right hand. Dante jumped back and Ryoko dashed forward with the knife, only for her hand to be caught by Ray. Ray threw her around and sent her flying across the street, his eyes vibrant with the Rinnegan.

Dante shouted "Hey hey, don't ruin my fun!" Ray scoffed and said "She is able to fight me as an equal, you're out of your league." Dante shouted again, saying "Screw you, I'll beat her up with or without your permission." Ray laughed and said "Fine, you go right, I'll go left. Buy me one minute!." Dante replied "Yeah." and rushed at Ryoko while dragging Rebellion across the ground.

Ryoko dashed back and muttered something, but Ray perceived it as "Attack Data Pattern:Sixty Spikes.". Ray sent strings of chakra and pulled Dante back as sixty energy spikes rose from the ground where he was. Dante recovered and the strings detached from his back. Ray began forming hand seals as Dante began firing Ivory and Ebony repetitively at Ryoko, who gracefully dodged the shots constantly at high speeds, not even getting scratched. Dante continued to pour bullets at Ryoko, preventing her from closing the distance towards Ray, who she began to throw energy spikes at only for him to dodge them effortlessly whilst making hand signs.

About a minute later Ray slammed his hand against the ground, shouting "Summoning Technique:Barrier Piercing Recall!". Like glass, the ground shattered and Jack jumped out, wearing a white samurai's kimono and having to his left a black Katana sheathed, the hilt having a gold diamond pattern. Ryoko frowned and began dashing back a distance, she seemed unable to retreat for some reason. Jack noticed this and said "They severed the link, she's a liability to them now." Ray grinned and said "Good, attack pattern theta, tactic grace." Jack nodded and dashed at Ryoko as Dante cease fired and grabbed Rebellion and shaped it into Cerberus.

Jack rapidly closed the distance and Ryoko slammed her fist into the ground. Jack jumped at an incredible speed and hight as a forest of energy spikes drove out of the ground beneath him. Jack created a blue air hike similar to Dante's and positioned himself above Ryoko who was recently restrained by Ray's puppet strings. Jack drew his Katana and air hiked down towards Ryoko, he spiraled like a ball and sliced the air several times, causing green lines to appear and shatter. Ryoko gasped and expulsed a blast of energy in a perfect sphere around her, sending Jack across the street and destroying Ray's chakra strings attached to her. Ryoko dashed back and panted heavily. Ray then said "She's permanently severed from the IDTE, Dante, freeze her!." Dante nodded and began twirling Cerberus rapidly and charged at Ryoko who drew her combat knife and pulse a green energy blade from it, increasing the knifes cutting range. Dante got close and she swung her blade which Dante flickered away and appeared behind her, slamming Cerberus into her side, sending her flying across the street towards Ray, who grinned as she began to freeze as if being bathed in liquid nitrogen. Ray then said "Because she's a data terminal she won't shatter, I'll seal her and dismiss the data sphere around us."

After sealing Ryoko in a scroll and putting it on his back, Ray formed three hand signs and slammed his hand against the ground, causing the white sky to shatter with blue auroras and they returned to the coffee shop, all sitting down at a table as if they were all there and never left.

Dante then said "Whoa, jet lag." Jack ignored this and said "We only have one more person to recruit and we'll be ready to assault Nishinomiya.".  
>Dante sighed and said "Who's the poor bastard this time?" Ray was silent for while and then he said "This will be our hardest fight, before we go after this person we assemble all the members of our special operations, that's all of us, plus Dexter and Naruto." Dante grinned and said "So who's the special party guest?" Ray said "A chimera with a grudge against all mankind, a Japanese Daimyo once captured her and convinced several shinto priestesses to seal her simply because she refused to marry him. The tale around her inspired a company to name a character with her name as some kind of sick joke. Her name is Kasane Teto, and she will force me to use all of my powers to even level the field slightly. Without full coordination we will all die, even you. Dare I say it, she's stronger than even Virgil." Dante said nothing for a moment, then he said "Why not just ignore her? If you need to match Virgil, I'll be enough.". Ray sighs and says "You don't understand anything at all. Not only do we have to recruit her for our operations but we have to convince her humanity is not a uniform blob of which everyone will have the same prejudices. That and she'll wake up in a few months and ravage humanity. The Mayans had visions on this, I know her location, I'll undo the seal early. She'll be at 20% her power, which is the power I explained, at 100%, she will be unstoppable."<p>

Dante said nothing, and merely sipped his coffee.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Hunter, Predator and Reaper

Mission 08 : Hunter, Predator and Reaper

"The Hunter is a trained man, the predator is natural and cunning, the Reaper is the end to all things regardless of morality, absolutes or not."

* * *

><p>Kyoto, Japan - Total Mission Time : 10 days<p>

* * *

><p>Dante, Ray, Dexter, Jack and Naruto walked towards a cave at the end of a grassland. Ray gave a signal and the men stopped, Ray then said "Saya is tending to the rear to prevent interference from chiropterans and youma, Naruto, undo the seal." Naruto nodded as the others got into a fighting stance. Dante held Rebellion right, Dexter pulled out a bladeless katana grip and pressed a red button on the grip's side and under the hilt, as if it was a trigger. An orange and stable energy pulse took the shape of a perfect blade, the air shimmering due to the intense heat of the pulseblade.<p>

Naruto began forming various handsigns and flashed into the Nine Tails Chakra Mode, glimmering orange in the night and bearing the marks of the Rikudo Sennin. After nearly a minute of handsigns and chants, Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and shouted "Demonic Seal of the Queen, Release!"

Silence gleamed as Jack drew his sword in formal stance and he waited for whatever was to come. A burst of wind blew out the cave and Ray lifted his hand. A broadsword with a slightly demonic hilt, which had two black metallic spikes which grew in number slowly as the hilt seemed to grow like a plant until six spikes facing slightly up in a fashion similar to Rebellion but with the spikes going up as if they were straight and were bent up slightly.

Walking out of the cave was a woman with somewhat of a gingerbread styled hair, rose-red, her eyes glowed crimson red and from her glare was an intent to kill which shuddered Naruto despite him being in the nine tails chakra mode.

Ray wasted no time and gripped his hand causing lighting to flow about both his hands and his sword, before the end of a second his entire body was sending erratic pulses of lighting, tens of thousands of short lived but moderately distances arcs which began to scorch the ground below him and shimmered the air in incredible heat, surpassing the heat from Dexter's pulseblade.

The Girl seemed no older than 15 but the glare in her eyes and her expression gave off the impression that she was older than that. Black wings flew out her back and they flapped once. Her crimson red armor was shaped demonically but her face and hands were exactly like a human's. Her facial shape was definitely Japanese but still radiating from her stare and armor was an incredible demonic presence.

Ray continued to dash and Dante followed, Naruto, Dexter and Jack respectively also charged with their weapons at the woman. Ray flickered above the woman and sent his blade, Hunter, driving straight down as if he intended to kill her, she merely flickered above Ray and her wings turned into black steel talons and she impaled Ray in 30 different angles.

Dante drove Rebellion against the ground, charged it with red demonic energy and drove it forward, sending a burst of energy towards Kasane who merely jumped up at an incredible pace, detaching her impaling talons and her wings burst forth once more. The Driver slammed into Ray slicing him clean in half, but his sword, Hunter glowed red and Ray jumped out of it as if it were some kind of magical mirror, he grabbed his blade and one of it's sides condensed and shaped like a katana, the blade shifted to the center and he slung it behind him in reverse hold, he said then "Hunters are below Predators.".

Teto was enraged and flew in zigzags, sending massive air currents at Ray who flickered constantly out of the way. Naruto formed a slight purple but mostly black sphere the size of a truck with two extended chakra arms and condensed it into the size of a baseball, he than jumped up and slammed his hand into it as if it were a soccer ball, sending a massive red bolt which used to be the black sphere flying directly at Kasane. Naruto gripped his hand and the bolt exploded with a furious red sphere of devastation.

Teto fell down but shortly after the blast receded she spiraled into the ground and later emerged beneath Dexter who imploded to a point with a circular orange flash and appeared six yards behind his previous location, much to Teto's dismay, resulting in her eyes glowing brighter.

Teto stretched her hands out and formed two spheres of red lighting, one each hand. Teto slammed them into the air, one at Dante and the other at Jack. The Spheres sent hundreds of red arcs of lighting at the two, Dante devil triggered in order to survive the onslaught whilst Jack slammed his blade into the ground causing a blue sphere to form around him which effortlessly withstood the lighting arcs.

Ray gripped Predator and the blade partially turned into a metal pole with a scythe blade at the top, the bottom of the scythe pole seemed to be hollow and Ray snapped a chain to this part of the weapon. Ray then shouted "Kasane! Reap what you sow!". Kasane turned towards Ray in a fury of anger and began slicing the air with her newly grown talons which sent concentrated arc shaped air torrents towards Ray who flickered behind Teto, swinging Reaper with the intent to decapitate her.

Teto flickered behind Ray and flew her talons at him in swipes, intending to eviscerate him. But before she could hit him, Naruto was in Sage Mode and slammed two Rasengans into Teto, sending her flying across the grasslands as Naruto shouted "Dual Rasengan Barrage!".

Teto sneered and flickered out of sight. Ray shouted "Naruto, scour the surrounding forest with Kage-Bunshin. When you see her, summon us around her so we can commence the barrier, I'll brief the other Immortals as fast as I can!". Naruto nodded and dispersed Sage Mode and formed one hundred Kage-Bunshin and they all flashed around the forest, all but the Original Naruto who began forming handsigns.

* * *

><p>Kyoto Forests, Japan. - Total Mission Time : 11 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn rose and Teto was drinking water from a stream, breathing heavily and pouring water on her wounds, which seemed to heal them like some form of medical ninjustu. She clenched her teeth and said to herself "Their too powerful together, I need to Divide them and take them out one by one.".<p>

Teto gasped and flew straight up as a Kage-Bunshin slammed a Rasengan into the stream before dispersing himself.

Naruto opened his eyes and said "Found her, I'll use the Fujin Raijin and get us there.". The Immortals readied their weapons and blinked with yellow flashes similiar to Dexter's previous Hyperspatial jump.

Teto clenched her teeth and flew at hypersonic speed towards Mt. Fuji as yellow flashes began flashing across the forest.

The flashes flickered again at the spot Teto was and Ray looked at the mountain which a small puff of snow seemed to burst from a spot. Ray pointed and said "Naruto, Let me handle this one.". Ray walked behind the others and slammed his palms together, forming green arcs of lighting and slammed them into the other Immortals, sucking them into the bolts, he then shot them ahead at the mountain and swirled into a single point

* * *

><p>Mount Fuji, Japan - Total Mission Time : 11 days<p>

* * *

><p>Ray swirled back into form behind the other Immortals who stood ready whilst facing Teto who glared again at them with incredible killing intent. Ray pulled out Reaper and said "Buy me time, I'll curse her." Naruto nodded and formed sixty Kage-Bunshin with rushed at Teto, Dante sent a driver at her, Dexter pulled out a purple and orange painted M60A2 Light Machinegun and opened fire at Teto, the gun fired red darts of energy instead of bullets which slammed into the snow with red surges of electricity flowing across the very conductive snow as Teto dodged them with flickers.<p>

Ray attached his chain to Reaper and began rushing at Teto with Jack alongside him. Jack began slashing across which Teto blocked with her talons or dodged with flickers or dashes. Ray threw Reaper at Teto which she blocked with a talon and latched onto Reaper which Ray pulled back towards him with this chain which also pulled Teto with it. Ray shouted "Jashin Curse:Dual Suicide!". A red circle with a glowing pattern formed underneath Ray as Teto detached her talons clung onto Reaper. Ray pulled back Reaper, grabbed it and flickered behind Teto whilst slashing indiscriminately and seemingly senseless. Teto continued to dodge or block the attacks and noticed the others kept their distance. Teto made a mistake and was cut lightly by Reaper which Ray then pulled back, cutting Teto again. Ray dashed to his circle and licked the blood on Reaper, his body turned jet black with bone like patterns across it. Ray pulled out a metal rod and Jack flickered in front of him as Teto widened her eyes and flickered to Ray's side, sending a powerful kick to his side which flung him across the mountain whilst his body returned to normal. Teto then rapidly flung a roundhouse kick at Jack and shouted in pain and grabbed her side, the same place where she kicked Ray. Teto sneered and jumped up and shot red lighting at the circle, destroying it and the snow under it.

Ray grinned as Teto gasped and turned her head behind her, noticing Naruto slamming his palm into her back whilst shouting "Freezing Crystal Barrier: First Mark!". Teto roundhouse kicked Naruto whilst in midair, sending him flying into the hard cold granite of Mt. Fuji. Ray recovered and pulled out a M870 Combat Shotgun and shaped Reaper into Hunter and dashed towards Teto. Dante also dashed at Teto and drove Rebellion into her side and flipped midair and landed on her back, pushing her off and forward into the snow with Rebellion slicing through her side and leaving gaping wound on her left side.

Teto's wound began to heal fast as Naruto dashed at her with two Rasengans which Teto flung two talons at. Her talons were ripped to shreds but they absorbed the force of both Rasengans. Teto ducked and slammed her foot into Naruto's "Weak Spot" causing him to fly up into the air screaming at the top of his lungs, obviously in excruciating pain.

Dexter fired a barrage from his M60 and Teto flayed her remaining four talons across, intercepting the pulse darts whilst being scorched slightly by each hit. Teto jumped up as the darts blasted off the talons. Dante drew Ivory and Ebony and fired a barrage at Teto who quickly wrapped her wings around herself and stiffened them like a metal sheet. The bullets blasted against the wings with no effect and Dante formed Artemis on his right Arm and charged a multi-shot as Teto slowly fell to the ground as her wings were not sustaining her flight.

Dante fired the demonic bolts which blasted Teto from multiple angles, sending her flying down with relaxed wings into the snow. Ray shifted in front of Dante and aimed his shotgun single-handedly at Teto and fired it with the resulting recoil sending the gun straight up.

Teto screamed as the buckshot hit into her. She rolled away and backflipped to her feet whilst facing Naruto who formed a Futon:Rasen-Shuriken. Teto clenched her teeth and shuddered constantly, being near her limit.

Naruto began surging the Kyuubi's chakra into the Rasen-Shuriken which turned the justu a reddish orange tint and threw it towards Teto who drove herself into the ground as the Shuriken exploded above her newly made tunnel with the force of six Rasen-Shurikens in the same blast radius of a normal Rasen-Shuriken.

Teto drove again foot first into Naruto's "Weak Spot" and sent him yet again flying into the air yelling at the top of his lungs. Teto smirked just before a Rasengan slammed into her back and sent her flying towards Ray who slammed his right palm into her stomach, stopping her from spiraling further into the ground. Ray shouted as he did so, saying "Freezing Crystal Barrier;Second Mark!".

Teto dropped to the ground, sobbing and motionless as Ray looked down at her.

The others flickered to the area as Ray said "Guess we overestimated her, stand down. I'll break the seals."

Ray made four handsigns and said Freezing Crystal Barrier: Cancel.". Ray reached his hand out to Teto who lifted her head to look at it in confusion before grabbing it as Ray pulled her up to her feet. Teto shortly thereafter collapsed onto Ray who held her up and said "I knew you would be so enraged that you would ignore any words from us, But now the fight is over, worry not. We mean you no real harm." Teto gripped onto Ray's shoulders and said softly "I don't believe you, but I have no choice but to hear you out."

Ray nodded and said "Alright, I'll give you time to trust us, but we only have a week before a Shinjin's life is endangered.". Teto's eyes widened and she said "I understand. I'll help you as soon as I recover, but don't expect me to trust humans, not after what happened.". Ray sighed and said "That happened five hundred years ago, but still I understand your pain, so does Naruto, most of all him. But we'll respect you and your rights, your choices will be your own.". Teto fell unconscious as Ray picked her up and held her over his shoulder and looked at Naruto who formed a handsign and said "Fujin Raijin."

The Immortals flickered in yellow flashes.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Infiltration Successful!

Mission 09 : Infiltration Success!

"No security measure, no shield, no shroud and no sense of awareness is without flaw."

* * *

><p>Nishinomiya, Japan - Total Mission Time : 12 days<p>

* * *

><p>Ray was walking up a hill towards a school in a North High Boy's Uniform and despite the large number of students also heading to North High Ray continued to have one concern, Getting in without being noticed by certain groups and individuals.<p>

After class introductions Ray was approached by a teenage girl with a yellow hairband and with short brown hair in school uniform and with a red armband on her left which had the words Brigade Chief in Kanji. She seemed to be examining Ray who acted as if he felt awkward. She placed her hand up with a thumbs up and with some outburst of energy and excitement she said quite loudly while not shouting "Perfect! You'll be the next member of the SOS Brigade!" Ray's left eye seemed to twitch a few times as he said "Hold on, I don't even know your name and vise versa bu-" Ray was interrupted as the girl grabbed him by the tie which was part of his uniform and with some abnormal but still human strength dragged him across school to another building and flung him into a clubroom titled SOS Brigade Clubroom.

Ray fixed his tie and returned to proper posture and noticed two brown haired boys, a purple haired girl with winter uniform despite the season being spring and an orange haired girl in Maid Outfit. With the exception of the purple haired girl and one of the brown haired boys with a strange but obviously forced yet convincing smile were surprised at his entry. The door shut behind and Ray turned around to see the brown haired girl locking it and turning around shouting "Another Mysterious Transfer student is here! This is the SOS Brigade and those are Minions One and two, Kyon and Koizumi Itsuki. The maid is Asahina Mikuru and the quiet girl is Nagato Yuki. I'm the Brigade Chief, Suzumiya Haruhi and you're now minion number three, state your name!"

Ray's eye again twitched and he sighed shortly after that. He rose his head and stared directly into Haruhi's eyes whilst saying "Ray Zenji, Given name first, family name second." Suzumiya said flatly "You're not Japanese and you don't seem to care much about our culture don't ya?" Ray shook his said and said "Wrong assumption, I am very interested and respectful of your culture but I prefer to introduce myself in Western Tradition." Haruhi nodded and handed Ray the SOS Brigade flyer which Kyon in his mind said "More like a Manifesto than an invitation flyer coming from Haruhi."

Ray read it for a bit before saying flatly "Sure, I'll join up. Just don't call me Minion or your head will roll." Haruhi smirked and completely ignored what Ray said and said "Welcome to the SOS Brigade Minion Number Three!" Ray's eye yet again twitched three times as Suzumiya walked past him and pulled out a chair from behind the computer desk and put it in front of said computer, chair facing computer and then she sat on it backwards.

Ray's mind went as follows "Infiltration Successful! With Dexter's funding and Naruto's reconisance I'll be able to remain here with no problems. Dante is making sure no "Loose Ends" interfere and Jack is heading after more potential Immortals alongside Teto.".

* * *

><p>Same Complex as Ryoko and Nagato, Nishinomiya, Japan : Total Mission Time : 20 Days<p>

* * *

><p>Ray dropped flatly in his bed as he had been ran about ragged by Suzumiya who seemed to give him most of Kyon's work and Kyon wasn't really complaining much. The other members have yet to reveal their true natures though they needed not to. Ray already knew everything about them, more than even Kyon knows.<p>

Ray gathered his thoughts once more and in his mind he said to himself "Soon Ryoko will transfer back in, which is going to scare the hell outa Kyon. Once Jack and Teto are finished recruiting those three I'll send word to have my old friend Laura transfer in. It should make her feel more safe as the Bargle Boys aren't in Japan yet which reminds me, I'll have to have Dexter send in some drones to wipe out their operations in the Sahara Desert before they decide to mount another attack, it's almost the start of the next leg of the three year cycle."

With these thoughts concluded Ray fell asleep in his bed, having his devil arm in Predator form hidden in the covers.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>-After chapter page -<p>

Hello all, sometimes like now I'll have an after page which will awnser any questions (or complaints) and maybe throw in a joke or one shot blooper. Right now I'll give you a rant by Ray to Suzumiya about her personality, this is completely unrelated to the story.

* * *

><p>-= Your head rolls =- [Disclaimer: There is some foul language here but nothing M rated, If you feel as if this is inappropiate for your tastes then you can merely skip this afterpage and read the next chapter when it is done.)<p>

* * *

><p>Ray and Suzumiya are alone in the clubroom and Ray just can't keep it to himself anymore and he says to Suzumiya "Ya'know, There's something I've been waiting to tell ya since I joined the SOS-dan (Brigade)."<p>

Suzumiya replied "I knew the only reason ya joined was out of perversion!" Ray's face went pale and he said flatly "You're the Pervert here..." Suzumiya turned her face to him and said "I'm in no way a pervert, what the hell gave you that idea!"

Ray's face turned furious (No red face baka, this is life) and shouted "What gave me that idea?! You constantly harass Asahina-san by redressing her forcibly and in absolutely embarrassing or perverted outfits! You're either a complete freak or some strange *bleep* that can't go a single day without making some poor girl utterly humiliated and mentally scarred! You boss Kyon and me around like we're your toys! Don't even get me started with how you blatantly ignore every damn thing people say contary to your little warped and twisted mind! I don't know nor want to know how the hell Koizumi puts up with your shit! That playboy Taniguchi or whatever his name is told me about your Dating Spree in your last school and Kyon told me about your opinions on what human emotions are like! Love being a mental illness? Don't bitch around like that, Love and emotions drove humanity to the modern era. But I guess being in a cave with no fire and eating raw dinosaur meat is your ideal form of life considering what you think! Even if you got smitten to an Esper, alien or time traveler you wouldn't give a real damn about them considering you don't give a *bleep* what gender they are and the fact that you would only be attracted to their abilities or origins, Not their personality!"

Haruhi's face went furious and she shouted "Why don't you just drop dead! How dare you judge me and my life!"

Ray replied "Oh and by the way, you made a math error. You only compared that stadium's population to Japan's population. There are six billion people on the Earth including a few people in the International Space Station! Check the math!"

Haruhi's face went pale and she said "Just...go away. Now." Ray however simply ignored her and he activated his Sharingan (which is actually the stage before Rinnegan as the two eyes are the same) and used Tsukiyomi on Suzumiya and continued his rant before making her forget just about every word he said to prevent a universal rewrite."

Theres my rant. Good thing it didn't really happen or we'd all be getting crushed by Celestrials (Those giants that smash stuff in closed space) for eternity.

- Till next time, - Kylandor -


	10. Chapter 10 Bombshell

Mission 10: Bombshell

"When one learns that his self proclaimed invulnerability or high strength of contacts are no longer a factor to play, one has no trump cards, even if the name John Smith is in play."

* * *

><p>Nishinomiya, Japan - Total Mission Time : 22 days<p>

* * *

><p>Ray walked to the clubroom after an "I hate mondays" epidemic struck most of the school. As he opened the door with no knock he saw the clubroom with Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina and Kyon only. Ray then said "Suzumyia isn't here yet I suppose?" Koizumi's fake smile dropped and he said "Spit it out, even Kyon can tell you have a large reason for joining the brigade." Ray turned his head to Kyon as he walked into the room, closing the door which Kyon noticed immediately and said "Anyone who is in this club and having few complaints can't possibly normal in any way."<p>

Ray nodded and said "I take it all of you are als-". Ray was interrupted by the last person Kyon thought would speak up, Nagato Yuki, who said "The pupils of your eyes are laced with various synthetic lines and small chips which improve sensory capability and there is some type of energy emanating from you and pulsing a bubble to the left of the door."

Ray grinned and said "They know you're there, come on in. Asakura Ryoko..." Kyon's face seemed to make a 180 degree turn and went to absolute terror as Ryoko slowly opened the door and walked in before closing the door, face deceptively calm and polite as always. Nagato seemed to emit a slight tremor but nothing more.

Silence filled the room all whilst Ray continued to have some sadistic grin on his face before saying "Asakura Ryoko is not only shrouded from non-optical sensory but also is permanently severed from the IDTE or Integrated Data Thought Entity which in short, means that Nagato cannot defeat her in the same manner as before." Kyon slowly backed towards the back wall as Nagato sat up with seemingly no expression but stopped when Ray drew a Katana from seemingly nowhere and said "Sit.".

Nagato sat back down and Koizumi smiled again but he did this to hide fear rather than frustration. Mikuru however completely collapsed to her knees with even more terror and at the sight of Ray, not Ryoko for some reason. Kyon noticed this and asked Mikuru "Do you know him?". Mikuru with a stuttering voice replied "Cla-cla-classified In-in-information!". Kyon had never seen her so fearful and the last year he has seen even the older Asahina in terror in sight or presence of Yuki but for her to collapse on the ground in absolute terror going to the point of being unable to talk normally only added another thing for Kyon to fear.

Ray dropped his sadistic grin to a more serious face and said "Asakura has re-transfered into North High and nothing is going to alter the computer data like before because a friend of mine knows more than everyone in the IDTE compiled together." Koizumi swallowed his fear and asked "How did you get into the city?" Ray chuckled and said "You can thank both Kyoko's organization and Suzumiya-san." Koizumi's face now turned to obvious fear and concern as he replied with another question which was "Do you work for them?"

For the first time anyone has seen, Ray's face turned from its previously assumed limit of being content to absolute fury as he replied with an angry tone "I would never work for murderers." Koizumi's widened before saying "That means you are the Ray Zenji who made international news, the one whose family was brutally shot down by unidentified assailants and soon afterwards he disappeared."

Ray's Katana seemed to recede directly into Ray's Hand as he said "They were members of Pro-Sasaki and that rage caused me to chase them from the West Coast to Cuba and then through Mexico before I encountered someone who gave me the ability to actually survive my wild goose chase."

Kyon entered the conversation saying "Then why are you here and not hunting this other organization and how did Haruhi help you get here?" Ray's fury turned to an even more sadistic and somewhat grin as he held out one hand and gripped his upper arm with his other hand and a small blue flame lit just above the hand before it erupted into a torrent of lighting bolts which shimmered the air with heat yet completely having no effect on Ray.

Ray never lost his evil grimace as he again spoke, saying "Suzumiya Haruhi gave me incredible capability and did something I never considered possible. She made me like herself, a Shinjin."

Koizumi replied "Shinjin are the creatures in closed space, no-". Ray interrupted and said "Celestrial more properly fits those beings and I consider the term Shinjin appropriate for people like Haruhi as our true natures have awakened. Also in the term regarding a translation into the word Avatar would also be correct in some manner. An avatar in the power of creation itself as we can manipulate the power of not only creation but also construct new creations as we please."

After silence filled the room Haruhi walked in and with no strange expression made them know she didn't hear their conversation. Ray seemingly knew she was coming as he stopped his Chidori and went into a normal position.

The day passed as Haruhi along with the SOS Brigade talking about Ryoko's transfer with the obvious exception of the even deeper conspiracy surrounding Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan : Total Mission Time 22 : Just after Haruhi entered the clubroom in the presence of Asakura Ryoko<p>

* * *

><p>A man looking exactly like Dante but with a different hairstyle was in a room reading a book as someone walked in, saying "Did you find what you were looking for Vergil?" Vergil Replied "Yes, the source of demonic power in Japan has two conditions to unlock. The first condition is to activate a special transition device which will open a portal to another dimension and unleash a legion of what you call youma."<p>

The man nodded and then asked "And the second?"

Vergil replied "Awaken the Chimera Queen Kasane Teto from her slumber."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

Mission 11: Revelations

"And they will beg for death, but it will not find them."

* * *

><p>SOS-dan Clubroom - Total Mission Time : 23 days<p>

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window as the sight seemed ordinary. Nagato was reading the same book she always reads, Suzumiya was passed out at the computer desk from boredom, Koizumi and Kyon were playing checkers with Mikuru making tea. The only oddity was the presence of Ray Zenji who simply was writing in a journal.<p>

Sunset approached after what seemed hours of routine as the brigade slowly left the room one by one. Koizumi said he had to get to work, followed by Asahina who simply wished to go home. Kyon left without a word assuming there was no reason to stay considering Suzumiya was now playing the Saggitarus game she won from the challenge from the Computer Research Club. Nagato eventually closed her book and walked out while putting it in the same place it always is. Ray continued to write in his Journal as Haruhi turned off the computer and walked towards Ray who closed his book and said "Need something?". Suzumiya stared at him for a second before saying "I keep getting the feeling I've met you before.". Ray's eye twitched slightly and he said "Well you're the one who brought me into this club, brigade, whatever.". Haruhi sighed and said "No, before that. I can't remember exactly but I keep thinking about a vague memory at night and you always seem to be there.". Ray put his journal in his pocket and teased Haruhi, saying "If you're interested you should have just said so.". Ray chuckles a bit as Haruhi suddenly grabbed him by the collar and held him down slightly while shouting "This is serious! I'm not talking about some stupid emotion, I'm talking about a real memory!". Ray shoved off Haruhi's hand and got up and fixed his collar before saying "You sure it's not a dream rather than a memory?.". Haruhi replied "You're probably right, just a dream." and walked out of the clubroom when she finished her reply. Ray looked out the window and said "Seen me before? Why does this sound familiar."

* * *

><p>Ray's Residence, Midnight.<p>

* * *

><p>Ray couldn't sleep as he simply played various games on his laptop whilst concentrating at the same time about what Haruhi said at the clubroom. Ray turned off his computer and slopped into his bed before someone tapped on his shoulder. Ray immediately drew his hidden Katana and held it at an older Mikuru's throat.<p>

Mikuru didn't even flinch at the reaction but merely said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your help." Ray relaxed and slowly placed his sword on the desk to his right and said "So that's your biological age." Mikuru folded her arms and said "Say not a word to Kyon or you will regret it!". Ray chuckled and said "Fine. Now what was this about you needing my help?".

Mikuru sighed and seemed to be silent and in thought for a while before saying "I need you to come with me.".

Ray grabbed his sword and it shaped into it's Hunter form and placed it on his back where it seemed to stick to without any form of sheath or device to hold it there. Ray then said "Before or after.". Mikuru replied "Classified Information.". Ray sighed and said "Fine, just activate the TPDD and get us there. I assume this has something to do with what Haruhi said today.".

Mikuru grabbed Ray's hand and they seemed to swirl about in a fashion similar to the Sharingan's Kamui Space-Time Ninjustu.

* * *

><p>Location : Nishinomiya - Date : Unknown - Total Mission TIme : Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Asahina and Ray swirled into existence by a stream in a park not far from North High. Ray looked at the stars and said "I'd say about three years to Tanabanta Festival." Mikuru then said "Don't expect me to be surprised that you can tell time simply by measuring the minute differences in the location of the stars.". Ray then shrugged his arms and said "I didn't expect you to be surprised. You'd reply Classified Information but I'm just going to assume you know quite a lot about me, and what I intend to do, considering your younger self's reaction to me and completely disregarding Asakura-chan as a threat.".<p>

Mikuru sighed and said "She should have finished by now and Kyon should be at Nagato's. You should go to her."

Ray's eyes looked serious and he walked towards Suzumiya's previous school.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>Ray noticed Haruhi in her schoolyard, staring at two stars, or rather the center between them. Ray continued to walk towards her as he noticed a shimmer in her eyes. The golden eyes began to glow.<p>

Ray rushed towards her quickly but quietly and pressed himself against the wall just close to the gate and looked at her without her notice as she simply stared into the new shimmering light in the night sky. Ray also looked up at the shimmer and suddenly images rushed into his mind. Burning cities, demons, youma and various other creatures slaughtering various armies across the globe. Two women in a ruined Nishinomiya fighting with powers even surpassing Uchiha Obitos and the Jyuubi. Suzumiya Haruhi, and Kazahana Sasaki. Two Shinjin, both wearing their school uniforms and both having glowing golden eyes.

In the distance the flames settled and only the two women were seen as Celestrials rose. Many where Blue and many where Red. The Blue Celestrials Stood behind Haruhi and the Red Celestrials stood behind Sasaki. Moments passed before they began to attack each other at speeds seemingly impossible for the size of the creatures and the two women continued to fight each other in some battle which seemed to be a fight between two gods which Ray for a moment thought was exactly that. But entering the fray was another person, Himself with glowing golden eyes as well, even though Ray's Eye color is brown, not golden.

Celestrials rose from behind his Doppelganger, or future self as he thought, green Celestrials. They attacked both sides and various other individuals, including the members of the Immortals began assaulting both Haruhi and Sasaki.

It seemed like hours as the fight drew on, resulting in the deaths of everyone around them except Haruhi, Sasaki and Ray.

The vision ended and Ray noticed the sky was no longer shimmering abnormally and he looked down to see Haruhi who was looking directly at him. Ray thought to himself "If I saw that, what did she see?". Ray rushed off into the park once more and stopped when he noticed the older Mikuru who said "It's been a while since I saw you.".

Ray then said "So you simply left me there after taking me here, to your point of view." Mikuru nodded and said "There were other concerns at the moment." Ray replied "I assume you're not saying Classified Information because you're at a very high rank in your organization.". Mikuru nodded and said "The very same Organization that Koizumi works for, just many years in the future.". Ray then said "It wasn't for Haruhi to see me. It was for me to glimpse a possible future." Mikuru nodded and said "Be careful of the choices you make. Haruhi and Sasaki's fight will destroy everything we call reality, life and even the past may change. I won't lie to you. I don't know everything you saw but I do know what you need to do. But I'm only allowed to tell you this, and please don't force anything more out of me. You're the one who sent me here."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise before saying "Say it.". Mikuru then said "Don't let your emotions get ahold of you. Or you'll end up making that vision come true.". Ray paused for a moment then said "I understand now.. But please when you get back, tell myself that I will not change what should be. I'll make my own choices concerning Suzumiya.". Mikuru looked down, even cried slightly before drawing a gun and saying "I can't go back until you use a seal to force yourself to bind your emotions in Suzumiya's presence. Please..".

Ray stares at her gun before looking up and saying "I have no regrets and if I have any in the future, it will be sending you to your death.".

Before Mikuru could React, Ray was already behind her and impaled her with his devil arm in Predator form, the scene very much resembling Sephiropth killing Aeirth.

Mikuru's blood poured down her shirt and the sword as she quavered and said to herself "Kyon...I'm...sorry...I wasn't able to keep my promise...".

Mikuru fell to the ground as Ray pulled out his devil arm which absorbed the blood. Mikuru wasn't breathing, her blood stopped pouring out. Ray then said "No need to confirm it. She's dead.". Ray sighed and began forming hand signs and said "Crystal Prison! Three Year Sentence!". Ice formed around Ray and drove him into the ground.

* * *

><p>Total Mission Time : 23 Days - Same location as three years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Ray rose out of the ground by simply smashing out of the concrete and absorbed his sword before saying "Whatever I intend to do in the future, Maybe I won't send her back. But considering I'm still here, I have to."<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>After chapter<p>

I know some of you read what chapter 11 was supposed to be, but In my opinion it made no sense and effectively would have killed the Immortals like several other stories that failed due to chapters I didn't rewrite. This time I rerote this chapter and saved a story that will continue long into the future.

To all you Mikuru fans out there. Suck it. She's dead and she's alive at the same time.

Here's an alternate ending for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ray pulled out his sword only for Mikuru to get up and turn around before saying "You missed.".<p>

Mikuru pulled her gun and fired point blank but Ray was behind her again and he kicked her to the ground before slamming his palm into her back which caused a blue flash which after disappearing, revealed Mikuru's wounds to be fully healed. Ray then said "Go back to where you came from." He then used Kamui to swirl out of the area.

- End -

That is not the canonical ending to this chapter but it'll ease the anger a bit :)

* * *

><p>Now about Ray's Devil Arm and it's stages and shapes (or forms)<p>

Hunter is the Longsword variant of Ray's Devil Arm It is about ten feet in length and one foot in width and has a similar grip and hilt like Rebellion but instead of wings out the sides of the hilt it has spikes which bend upwards towards the blade. Predator is the same weapon but reshaped into a long Katana which is only four inches in width and eight feet in length. It can create massive demonic energy currents by simply slashing the air and overall is more powerful than Vergil's devil arm. Reaper is the third and final form of Ray's Devil arm and is a scythe about four feet tall with a two foot long blade. The bottom of the grip has a slightly pushed up and hollow point which a chain can be locked into to throw and pull back the weapon. You don't need a perfect grip to swing and use Reaper and thus you can perform rather fast and persistent attacks which can't be handled by anyone else holding the weapon. Any form of the devil arm can shape into any other form. Hunter to predator to reaper is not mandatory. You can shape Hunter to Reaper, vise versa or Predator back into Hunter, etcetera etcetera. Ray does have a devil trigger state but I will not say wether or not he has activated it but I can say it will give a fourth state to his already powerful Devil Arm.

* * *

><p>End of chapter.<p> 


End file.
